who said it wasn't meant to be?
by Jujuluvstheater123
Summary: two words: Tadamu and Kutau
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fanfic so it might not be that good, but I'm an avid reader/writer so it shouldn't be terrible

Tadamu forever

I don't own Shugo Chara

Chapter 1:

I gazed into Tadase's eyes, which were as violet and sparkling as ever. I knew he was the only one for me, I had known that for a while, now that we were both 16 life has changed since I fell for him Tadase, who has a new Guardian Character named Akihiko, who (unlike Kiseki) is kind and gentle, and reminds me of Tadase. "Utau!" I shouted waving at her and Kukai, who was going on a double-date with Tadase and I, we were supposed to come without our guardian characters, but apparently El had refused stay at home, and was flying above Utau with a giant grin on her face. When she saw me looking up at her, El snapped, "The angel of love does NOT stay at home during a love emergency!" I sighed shaking my head at the annoying angel. "What's up Amu?" Kukai ruffled my hair like he was my uncle that hadn't seen me in a long time or something. " Stop chit-chatting, I'm cold" Utau huffed, a cloud of condensation spilling out of her mouth as she spoke. "C'mon, let's go inside," Kukai said as he pushed open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Sushi Shop was warm, and it was like a breath of fresh air considering how cold it was outside right now. I wrestled with my coat, which was still clinging to my sweater for dear life. "Here, let me help you with that," Tadase said, tenderly removing the coat from my arms, this action made me blush, even though we'd been together for a while, actions like this made my heart soar into the atmosphere. "Love alert-" "put a sock in it El," Utau interrupted glaring at the guardian character to shut up. I chose to ignore the awkward moment, because El probably wasn't something to worry about. Kukai chose to ignore her as well, "I've never been to this place before, is it new?" "No," I replied "I used to come here when I was little, before Ami was born". "How is Ami, by the way?" Kukai asked. "She has a guardian character now, Manami,"I spoke as we followed the waiter to be seated. As we sat down Tadase put his arm around my shoulder and kissed me for the first time since the 8th grade, it was a sweet kiss, his gentle lips pressed against mine, made me remember how amazing it felt to kiss someone. He pulled his lips away from mine, our noses still resting together,it was a super sweet and romantic moment, until we remembered that we were with Kukai and Utau.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kukai laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Utau just sat there staring at her lap, like she had been the one who'd done something wrong. I felt face grow hot, I felt myself blushing super hard. "Sorry," Tadase muttered, his face turning the color of fresh tomatoes. "I released a new song," Utau blurted, eager to change the subject. "Really!? " Kukai stared at her bewildered, his eyes big a saucers,"Why didn't tell me?" She stared into his eyes, this was so out of character for her, I'd never seen Utau so relaxed, and for once she actually had her hair down, she seemed so comfortable, so in love, so unnaturally happy. "I- I'm s-s-sorry I just wanted to surprise you," she stuttered. He wiped the small tear from her cheek affectionately, now I realized how awkward it was when Tadase I had shared a moment like this one.

**Tadase's POV:**

"So..." I spoke, breaking the small moment of awkwardness, I was also relieved that no one had figured out how out of character it was for me to randomly kiss Amu, it had been Akihiko's doing, he had abruptly character changed with me because I'd been longing to kiss Amu, it had been an amazing feeling ;though, I still felt guilty for kissing her so suddenly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I walked beside Amu, her beautiful pink hair flowing in the gentle winter breeze, her nose was red, because of the cold, it made her even cuter than she already was. "I'm sorry!" I told Amu. "For what?" She asked me. "For-for kissing you," I stuttered. Amu started giggling. "What? What's so funny?" I asked looking around us to see if there was a sign or bill-board that was funny. "Oh, you were serious?" she stopped laughing. "You know, you don't have to be sorry, I actually... kind of… liked it," Amu stopped looking directly into my eyes, she inched closer and closer and suddenly she was kissing me. After about 3 minutes Amu pulled away and took off to her doorsteps looking back and winking at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Utau's POV:

I collapsed onto my couch, which sank underneath my weight. I sat up staring at Kukai, who was peering around my apartment, with a strange look on his face. "Something wrong?" I asked , he was acting strangely, considering he had been to my apartment before. "Nothing," he said, plastering a cheeky grin on his face. "Come 'ere you," I beckoned for him to come over. He walked over to the place where I was lying, when I wrapped my arms around his neck, so that his lips landed on mine. "I see how it is," Kukai smirked, lifting up my shirt, so that my navel showed. He circled around it, leaving a trial of wet kisses on my stomach. He put his mouth on my belly-button and blew making me laugh historically, which he seemed to enjoy. Then he put his hands on either side of my head, staring at me with his intense green eyes."Ku- Kukai," I stuttered, "Do you love me?" "Of course," Kukai's gaze changed from playful to concerned. I leaned up to his ear and whispered,"Prove it".


End file.
